Fusion Monster
Fusion Monsters, colored purple, are cards representing a combination of two or more monsters. Fusion Monsters may only be included in the Fusion Deck, and cannot exist in the hand or Main Deck. If a Fusion Monster is returned to its owner's hand or Deck, it is instead sent back to the Fusion Deck. However, they may be sent to the Graveyard when destroyed, as well as removed from play. Originally, the only way to properly summon a Fusion Monster was through a Fusion Summon involving the required cards as well as Polymerization. Monsters used with Polymerization are called Fusion Material Monsters. If a Fusion Monster is Special Summoned to the field via a card such as Metamorphosis, and then sent to the Graveyard, it cannot be Special Summoned to the field from the Graveyard with cards such as Premature Burial, Call of the Haunted, or Monster Reborn. In order for a Fusion Monster to be returned from the Graveyard to the field, it must be Fusion Summoned properly. There are some Fusion Monsters that have special Summoning Conditions. For example, the Elemental Hero Fusion Monsters have a clause stipulating that they may not be Special Summoned unless they are being Fusion Summoned. This also rules out them being Special Summoned either from the Graveyard or when removed from play. There are a few ways to properly Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster: * Dragon's Mirror * Dark Fusion * Dark Calling * Fusion Gate * Future Fusion * Instant Fusion * Miracle Fusion * Overload Fusion * Polymerization * Power Bond * Super Polymerization * Vehicroid Connection Zone And a few ways to Special Summon a Fusion monster: * Cyber-Stein * Magical Scientist * Metamorphosis * Re-Fusion * NEX * Summoner of Illusions * The VWXYZ Series * The Elemental Hero Neos and Gladiator Beast Fusions "Contact Fusion" * The "Hex-Sealed Fusion" Monster Cards (The Earth - Hex-Sealed Fusion, The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion, The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion) 1 Fusion Material Monster can be replaced by Fusion Substitute Monsters in Fusion Summons with cards that either do not specifically state the monster to be used as a Fusion Material Monster, or do not have a summon condition that limits either what monsters may be used for the Fusion Summon, or in what way it may be summoned. Most Fusion Monsters need two Fusion Material monsters, and then the Polymerization card. However, certain monsters such as XY-Dragon Cannon only need the monsters on the field, and can combine without Polymerization. Example List of Fusion Monsters * Aqua Dragon * Dark Paladin * Practigal * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon * Five-Headed Dragon * Master of Dragon Soldier * Dark Flare Knight * Armitael, the Phantasm of Chaos * Roaring Ocean Snake * St Joan * Darkfire Dragon * Kamionwizard * Dragoness the Wicked Knight * Thousand-Eyes Restrict * Sanwitch * Metal Dragon * Labyrinth Tank * Giltia the D. Knight * Flame Swordsman * Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem * Dragoon D-END * Steam Gyroid * Ambulance Rescueroid * Super Vehicroid - Jumbo Drill * UFOroid Fighter * Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union * Cyber Twin Dragon * Gatling Dragon * Cyber End Dragon * Chimeratech Overdragon * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon * Cyberdark Dragon * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman * Elemental Hero Thunder Giant * Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster * Elemental Hero Steam Healer * Elemental Hero Wild Wingman * Elemental Hero Wildedge * Elemental Hero Tempest * Elemental Hero Mariner * Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman * Elemental Hero Plasma Vice * Elemental Hero Mudballman * Elemental Hero Electrum * Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer * Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman * Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer * XY-Dragon Cannon * XZ-Tank Cannon * YZ-Tank Dragon * VW-Tiger Catapult * XYZ-Dragon Cannon * VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon * Elemental Hero Aqua Neos * Elemental Hero Air Neos * Elemental Hero Dark Neos * Elemental Hero Flare Neos * Elemental Hero Glow Neos * Elemental Hero Grand Neos * Elemental Hero Magma Neos * Elemental Hero Chaos Neos * Elemental Hero Storm Neos * Elemental Hero Marine Neos * Neo-Spacian Marine Dolphin * Neo-Spacian Twinkle Moss * Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz * Gladiator Beast Heraklenos * Gladiator Beast Kaiseris Category:Fusion Monsters